outer_planetsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kopernicus Planets Wiki:Guidelines
These guidelines help you in writing good articles and maintaining a consistent style with already existing ones. General Editing Some suggestions to help you be more constructive in your edits: * Be assertive: Don't be afraid to make changes. If you make a mistake in grammar or wording another editor can always correct it. If you put your added information in the wrong section of the page, it can always be moved. Just because your edit was corrected doesn't mean it wasn't appreciated, in fact quite the opposite, if it wasn't liked it would be simply deleted. If you are absolutely uncertain if something belongs, or how to phrase something you can always bring it up in the talk page and let someone else put it in. * Use common sense: Generally the phrasing should use minimal point of view, and should phrasing. Unlike Wikipedia, game perspective is fine, but other obvious rules still persist. Try to avoid expressing things in manners that may be considered offensive, and make sure all content is related to Kopernicus in one manner or another. * Give other users the benefit of the doubt: It's generally a good idea to presume best intentions unless there is no way that good intentions could be presumed. This reduces arguing. It is simple to fix a mistake, but you won't do a good job of it if you are presuming the other person was making the mistake intentionally. Linking to other articles It is recommended to link without changing the link text (aka only with link target) with suffixes. Also when linking planets the name shouldn't be hidden. Either use the general page or the planet name, so a visitor can always see, what is meant. So instead of “''All planets except one have an atmosphere.” (source code: ''All planets except one have an atmosphere.) it should be rewritten as “''All planets except Slate have an atmosphere.” (source code: ''All planets except Slate have an atmosphere.). Because the first character is always uppercase a link to Planet doesn't differ to planet, but doesn't apply to any other character. For example pLanet won't link to Planet. Naming articles Kopernicus specific content Content from Kopernicus, like the celestial bodies should be named like the official naming ingame. If a body of a mod gets renamed, like Polta (previously Hull-mounted Clamp-O-Tron), the old name redirect to the current name. Linking Linking to planets When linking to a planet, it is recommended not to hide the link target. So when it links to a planet directly, the link text shouldn't be the type of planet. For example instead of gas giant either sarnus or Sarnus. This helps readers to see what the link is about and, depending on the situation, if a statement is applying to the specific planet linked or to all similar planets. Linking to Wikipedia It is possible to link to an Wikipedia article with using the and . For example Kerbal Space Program in the English Wikipedia: * Kerbal Space Program generates Kerbal Space Program * Kerbal Space Program generates Kerbal Space Program For further information see Interwiki link on the Wikimedia Meta-Wiki. Not all codes work directly, so to add a link to the German Wikipedia it first has to use a recognized prefix on this Wiki: * Kerbal Space Program generates Kerbal Space Program (German) * Kerbal Space Program does not work and generates a red link Kerbal Space Program Usually a wikipedia: as a prefix followed by a prefix from the Meta-Wiki does work. All available interwiki links are shown at and lists also non Wikimedia related projects. The pipe trick helps linking need to write the target twice: * wikipedia:Kerbal Space Program generates Kerbal Space Program Moving and deleting pages Only can move or delete any pages. To request a page to be deleted, simply add . Blanking the page is not sufficient or necessary, because the content is still available through the version history. It is only recommended to blank the page if it is a spam page which links to external sites, as this prevents search engines to index those links. Any page which uses the delete template will be added to Category:Nominated for deletion. With a page can be requested to be moved to the new name. This will add the page to Category:Move requests. To aid the sysops with the moving of the page, it is recommended to check using which pages link to the old name and then to change the links to the new name. The new page should at first have a redirect to the old page so those links won't get red. It will later be overwritten by the moved page. The advantage of properly moving the page instead of copying the contents to the new page and deleting the old one is that it saves the version history. Talk page If you have a question about something in an article you could use the talk page. To make it easier for other people to follow the discussion please create always a new topic (for example with the Add topic button on the top) if it is a new discussion. Also sign your posts with --~~~~ so others could see who was saying that at what time. When you see a comment on the discussion page which isn't signed use to sign it for them. Galleries The galleries shouldn't be too long and should show primarily the described object of the page. So for example in an article about a body an image of a craft on top of the surface of that body shouldn't be added to the gallery. Instead such images should be only in the categories. An exception to this rule is when similarities is shown. For example an image of Kerbin and its moons can be used in Kerbin's gallery even when Kerbin is not the primary focus, but other objects shouldn't then not be in the focus. Another exception is when something else is visible, usually the craft to get there to get a screenshot, but it's moved out of the way to an edge or corner. If there are to many images (around 15 to 20), they should be properly categorized and then the category should be linked but not additional images added. Articles which need attention Those pages lists articles which need to be created or edited: * Category:Update requests lists outdated articles * Category:Stubs lists incomplete articles * lists all pages which aren't referenced from other articles * lists all red links The community portal can also be consulted for more information. See also * Translating articles * Templates * General discussions Additional resources * Helpdesk, helpdesk for this wiki * Help:Contents, help of the English Wikia